LordStarscream100
LordStarscream100, also known as Scott Pincus, is a film director, writer, editor, cinematographer and actor. He is the creator and director of the Jurassic Shark, BIONICLE Universe, Bread's Crumbs and the Creepy Guy in the Woods film series. In 2010, Scott gained an interest in making movies, with early projects being BIONICLE Reality and Island of Doom: Jurassic Park. Although neither project came to fruition, Scott would eventually make his directorial debut with BIONICLE: Universe. As he made two sequels to the film, Scott also made Jurassic Shark, his first live-action film. The film would receive a sequel in 2013 titled Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. The film experienced many problems during its production, and raised the stakes for Scott's projects. At the end 2013, Scott directed his first short film, How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods. The film starred Gabe Sagherian, who was becoming one of Scott's most frequent collaborators. Throughout 2014 and 2015, Scott worked on Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, the conclusion to the Jurassic Shark film series. Though the production lasted well over a year, the film served as a learning experience for Scott as a filmmaker. In May and June 2014, Scott directed and released The Creepy Guy Returns ''and ''The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods. In the next year, Scott directed various other short films, including The Biggest Fish of Them All, Tea-Eee and An Aspiration to Excel. Scott is also known for having played Glen Tennis in Bread's Crumbs. He would later direct Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo and Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, and returned as Glen in both installments. Scott is also well-known as the director of his live-action film Ninjago and its sequel, Rise of the Great Devourer. A third Ninjago ''film, ''Age of the Golden Master, is currently in the works. Throughout much of 2016, Scott worked on The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, the fourth installment in the series that served as his high school graduation project. Biography 2010 to 2012 LordStarscream100's first film was titled BIONICLE: Reality, which was shot back in 2010 with an unspecified release date. Due to the film's weak plot, animation, special effects and stop-motion, it was cancelled and later replaced with a remake, BIONICLE: Universe, which began airing on YouTube in June 2011. Prior to this, LordStarscream100 also began planning out a Jurassic Park spin-off titled Island of Doom: Jurassic Park, ''which began filming in May 2011. Filming continued on for several months until it was forced to be cancelled in October, due to the lack of a CGI dinosaur animator. As a result of its cancellation, the film was replaced with ''Jurassic Shark ''in September. In the meantime, the release of ''BIONICLE: Universe continued on in November and December of that year, and was followed by a sequel, BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion, in January 2012. The third film in the series was put on hold until late-2012. Pre-production for Jurassic Shark strengthened in early-2012, with filming beginning in late-March and continuing on up until mid-September. The film began airing on YouTube on August 16, and concluded the following month. 2013 Following the release of Jurassic Shark, two sequels for the film were announced, with the second, Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, set for release in summer 2013 and the third, Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, set for release in summer 2014. BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds ''began filming in early-December, and the film aired throughout that month and January 2013. At this point, LordStarscream100 announced that he had plans to make a film titled ''Ninjago, based off the LEGO storyline of the same name. In addition, pre-production for Jurassic Shark II ''was strengthening, and filming began in late-March. However, during the summer, filming was put under various tensions as Jon M and Will M lost interest in filming. Worse, nearly half of the film's scenes had been shot, and they weren't in order. As a result, production had to continue on with Jon and Will, with script rewrites being limited. Filming for ''Jurassic Shark II went on while LordStarscream100 wrote the script for Ninjago. In September, LordStarscream100 filmed a short-film titled Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt, ''which was a Greek infomercial that was also a school project. The film was released to YouTube in February 2014. While filming for ''Jurassic Shark II ''continued on, LordStarscream100 filmed a short-film titled ''How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods ''in October. It was a project for his Video Applications class, and was released to YouTube in December. Earlier, filming for ''Jurassic Shark II ''had been forced to go on up until November, further postponing the release of the second-half of the film (parts 6-12) up until November/December, in which it finished airing. The film gained a more positive reaction overall then the first film. 2014 In January 2014, LordStarscream100 directed a short-film titled ''The EdTech Enterprise, which was his entry to the first White House Student Film Festival. The project was filmed and released that month. In February, LordStarscream100 co-directed a short-film titled Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement. The short-film was for Gabe's English class and was also the same project that Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt was made for. It aired on YouTube shortly after it was filmed. In April 2014, Scott began filming Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, the series' third and final installment, and in May he began filming Ninjago. In April, the sequel to How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods, titled The Creepy Guy Returns, was filmed, and subsequently released on May 9. The third and final film, The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, began filming in late-May before being released on June 13. Scott returned to play The Creepy Guy in both sequels, and he also played himself in the third film. Also in June, Scott participated in the filming of Bread's Crumbs, a short film directed by Ryan Bowman. Scott played Glen Tennis in the film, and also served as its editor. Throughout the summer, filming for Ninjago and Jurassic Shark III continued, with the first part of Ninjago airing on July 7. In August, Scott directed The Biggest Fish of Them All, a spin-off to Bread's Crumbs that starred Gabe Sagherian, Michael Robinson and Mitchell Patterson. That month he served as the cinematographer and editor of Alias Odium, and directed the short film Tea-Eee in October - both projects were Bread's Crumbs interquels. Ninjago ''continued airing with the release of Part 2 on September 7, followed by Part 3 on November 10, Part 4 on November 30, and Part 5/Finale on December 11. At the end of the year, Scott confirmed that a sequel to ''Bread's Crumbs was in the works. Titled Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, the project was set for release in June 2015. 2015 In January, Scott directed, wrote, filmed and edited An Aspiration to Excel, the indirect sequel to The EdTech Enterprise, for the second annual White House Student Film Festival. In March, the film became one of 300 entries to receive an Honorable Mention in the festival. Filming for Jurassic Shark III continued throughout the year via a prolonged production schedule that resulted in sporadic filming sessions. Early that year, Scott began writing script for the sequel to Ninjago, titled Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer. Filming for the project began in May, and continued on into the summer. Also in May, Scott filmed and released Dr. Troubleshoot, a project for his TV Studio class. The film received a generally positive reaction, although its trailers, as well as the film itself, were subjected to unexplained dislike botting. On June 1, Scott began filming Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, which starred the first film's cast alongside many new actors, including Brandon Archibald, who played the new antagonist. Scott also returned as Glen Tennis for the film. The project was filmed and edited within a week, ultimately being released on June 8. Less than two weeks later, on June 19, Scott released the first part of Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. Throughout the summer, he continue filming Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer, the first part of which was released in July, followed by the second part in September. In August, he directed and released two spin-offs to Bread's Crumbs 2 - Jumpa X and The Conundrum Dimension, and the second part of Jurassic Shark III was released that month as well. Scott continued editing Rise of the Great Devourer as filming continued into October. At the end of the month, Scott was faced with a major tragedy in his life, as well as the corruption of his editing software, iMovie. Both events culminated in stepping away from editing Rise of the Great Devourer for several months. In November, Scott continued looking towards options for his graduation project, for which he hoped to make a full-length film. He had various ideas in the last few months, and ultimately pursued the concept of a fourth Creepy Guy in the Woods film. Titled The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, ''Scott confirmed the film to his cast members in November 2015. The same month, Scott managed to release the third part of ''Jurassic Shark III, which was damaged after he lost iMovie the previous month. In December, Scott began using Final Cut Pro, and took steps to continue working on Rise of the Great Devourer. He had finished filming the project on Thanksgiving, and now sought to finish editing the project as soon as possible. 2016 Scott went back to work editing the third, fourth and fifth parts of Rise of the Great Devourer, starting in January 2016. The third part was edited within three weeks and released that month, with the fourth and fifth parts released in February and March, respectively. Once the film was complete, Scott went to work writing the script for The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, or Creepy Guy 4 for short, and his third and final Ninjago film, Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. In March, Scott filmed and released Hit the Crib, the third Bread's Crumbs 2 spin-off that served as the acting debut of Alex Fanelli. In April, Scott filmed and released Isarus, a Jurassic Shark III spin-off that doubled as a project for Scott's German class. Scott also appeared as Simon Williams in the film. In May, Scott began filming Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, in which he reprised his role as Glen Tennis. The project was filmed into early-June, and released on June 26. Like the second film, Scott returned to direct, write and edit the project as well. Filming for Creepy Guy 4 began in July, and continued on throughout the summer. Also in July, Scott directed and released the short film Pizza No Come, which followed an uncanny pizza guy as he delivered a pizza to a team of goons. The film spawned two sequels in August - Pizza Might Come and The Pizza Cometh - and a fourth film, Pizza Origins, in September. During this time, Scott continued filming Creepy Guy 4 while also working on the script for Age of the Golden Master. For several months, Scott focused much of his efforts on completing Creepy Guy 4, which he directed, produced, wrote, edited, acted in and composed an original score. In December, Scott hinted at the prospect of a fourth and final Bread's Crumbs film, believing that the third film didn't conclude the story as he hoped it would. 2017 Scott continued working on editing and scoring Creepy Guy 4 from January to early March, with filming having wrapped towards the end of February. The project was finally released on March 5, almost three years after the previous installment. In April, Scott took on various different projects. On April 10, he directed and released The Machine of Munich, a short film centered around mechanical doppelgangers. The film served as a project for his German class. Several days later, he filmed and released a fifth Pizza No Come film, Pizza No Come, on April 14. On April 17, he released the Student Help Desk Commercial, followed by a sixth Pizza No Come film, Pizza Won't Come, on April 21. In May, Scott prepared to graduate high school, while also setting up the production of Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption and completing various other planned projects. On May 2, Scott released The Two Man Trio, the sole Bread's Crumbs 3 spin-off and the last Bread's Crumbs interquel. On May 14, he released The Best of West, a short film shown to his high school's class of 2021 that introduced them to the building. The Best of West marked the end of an era, as it was Scott's last "school project". Filming for Bread's Crumbs 4 began on May 14, with most of the project having been shot by June 8. However, several scenes had to be shot over the summer due to delays in the production schedule caused by absent actors. The film followed a very tight schedule due to the limited number of people that filmed at times. Filming for the project wrapped in July, and it was ultimately released on August 16. The special effects editor, Zion Figueroa, was set to edit the film's effects but was unable to, which prolonged the project's release. Scott ultimately edited the effects for the film. Current and Upcoming Projects Now a film major in college, Scott is pursuing his goals as a filmmaker while also working on various projects. He is still working on Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master; filming for the project has been underway and is almost halfway complete, though due to Scott's tight schedule, production has been slowed down. Scott also aspires to work on several other projects, such as continuing the Pizza No Come Film Series, at some point in the future. Though most of his cast members have gone off to college, he still plans to work with them again when any opportunities arise. Filmography Several projects were released over the span of two years, which is indicated by "(2015-2016)". As Director *''BIONICLE: Universe'' (2011-2012) *''BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion'' (2012) *''Jurassic Shark'' (2012) *''BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds'' (2012-2013) *''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution'' (2013) *''How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2013) *''The EdTech Enterprise'' (2014) *''Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt'' (2014) *''Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement'' (2014) - Co-Director *''The Creepy Guy Returns (2014) *The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2014) *''The Biggest Fish of Them All'' (2014) *''Tea-Eee'' (2014) *''Ninjago'' (2014) * An Aspiration to Excel (2015) *''Dr. Troubleshoot'' (2015) * Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo (2015) *''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution'' (2015-2016) * Jumpa X (2015) * The Conundrum Dimension (2015) * Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer (2015-2016) *''Hit the Crib'' (2016) *''Isarus (2016) *Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam'' (2016) *''Pizza No Come'' (2016) *''Pizza Might Come'' (2016) *''The Pizza Cometh'' (2016) *''Pizza Origins'' (2016) *''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017) *''The Machine of Munich'' (2017) *''Pizza Will Come'' (2017) *''Student Help Desk Commercial'' (2017) *''Pizza Won't Come'' (2017) *''The Two Man Trio'' (2017) *''The Best of West'' (2017) *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption (2017) *Thrill of the Hunt'' (2017) *''The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II'' (2017) *''Too Hard To Live With'' (2017) Upcoming Projects *''Unnamed Gates of Hell Documentary'' (2017) *''Unnamed seventh Pizza No Come film'' (2017) *''Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master'' (2017) As Actor *''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution'' (2013) - Simon Williams (cameo) *''How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2013) - The Creepy Guy, Scott *''The EdTech Enterprise'' (2014) - Himself (uncredited cameo) *''Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt'' (2014) - Poseidon *''Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement'' (2014) - Zeus *''The Creepy Guy Returns'' (2014) - The Creepy Guy in the Woods *''The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2014) - The Creepy Guy, Scott *''Bread's Crumbs'' (2014) - Glen Tennis *''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo (2015) - Glen Tennis *Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution'' (2015-2016) - Simon Williams, Various InGen Employees *''Jumpa X'' (2015) - Kosta Brando *''Isarus'' (2016) - Simon Williams *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam'' (2016) - Glen Tennis *''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017) - Scott *''The Machine of Munich (2017) - Sketch Penzil *Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption (2017) - Kosta Brando *The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II'' (2017) - Sketch Penzil Voice Acting All of these projects, except for the Ninjago films, Creepy Guy 4 and the help desk commercial, were created by JTH Studios. *''LEGO Justice League 3'' (2014) - Nightwing, Jor-El, Demon, Star Labs Worker *''The Ultimate LEGO Race 3'' (2014) - Sensei Garmadon *''Ninjago'' (2014) - Simon Bowler, Various Pirates, Construction Workers and Soldiers *''Star Wars: Battle on Kashyyyk'' (2014) - Sparker, Blade, Fang, Gree, Smasher, Tanker, Ace, Sniper, TK421, Clone Captain and several generic Clones * Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer (2015-2016) - Marco *''LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City'' (2015-2017) - Nightwing, Sinestro, Star Labs Worker *''LEGO Justice League 4'' (2016) - Nightwing, Jor-El, Sinestro *''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017) - Saathi/The Demon *''Student Help Desk Commercial'' (2017) - Narrator *''Star Wars: Escape From Kashyyyk (2017)'' - Sparker and Blade Upcoming Projects *''Star Wars: Return to Kashyyyk'' - Sparker and Blade Trivia *Scott has had onscreen acting roles in fifteen of his projects (nineteen if voice roles are included). However, in recent years he has lessened his acting roles. Many of these roles were done in or before 2014, while most of his onscreen appearances from 2015 onwards have seen him returning as Simon Williams, Glen Tennis or Kosta Brando. In this time, he has also appeared as Scott from the Creepy Guy in the Woods series, and Sketch Penzil, a villain in The Machine of Munich. Category:Real People Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Ninjago Category:Island of Doom: Jurassic Park Category:2011 Storyline Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline